Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software application process, typically referred to as a browser, to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device, and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
With reference to an illustrative example, a requested Web page may be associated with a number of additional resources, including static content and dynamic content. For dynamic content, such as video images or video streaming, client computing devices receiving a continuous transmission of content from a content provider require consistent processing of the incoming dynamic content, such as decoding encoded content. In some scenarios, the content provider may want to configure the operation of the browser software application accessing the content, such as by limiting the functionality of the browser application.